First times for Magdalene
by princesspeach102
Summary: April and Donnie's daughter Magdalene is growing up. The family celebrates her birthday and has Maggie grows she does things for the 1st time as her parents decide to record it all down in a special book and on camera. Cameo appearances are made by some familiar characters. Magdalene was created by Scotia Daniel. I don't own tmnt and no copyrights intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Magdalene's first birthday

It had been a year since April O' Neil and her mutant turtle husband Donatello were blessed with their beautiful baby girl Magdalene and the couple believe it had been a wonderful year. Not only they had a baby but April and Donnie were happily married and living in the farm house. Their friends and family came to visit came to visit from time to time to see the happy family especially the youngest family member because Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were just crazy about their niece. One day April and Donnie were decorating the living room because it was a very special day. "I can't believe our baby girl is a year old today!" April said as she laid out some plates on the table. "Same here honey. Our little girl is growing up but not too fast because just like you she is my sweet princess" replied Donnie as he hung up the banner that he made which said in bright colors, "Happy Birthday Magdalene." Donnie and April thought it would be nice to have a little birthday party for their daughter and they invited their family and friends to celebrate Maggie's birthday. As soon as they were done decorating their home for the party the guest started to arrive. "Hello April and Donatello how are you and Magdalene?" said Master Splinter as he entered the house along with Leo, Raph and Mikey. After Splinter and the other turtles came inside April's dad and Aunt came inside along with Casey and the mighty Mutanimals. "I see that you and Doctor Rockwell are still sweet on each other" Donnie winked as Carol and Rockwell walked in holding hands. "You better believe we are Donnie" replied Carol as she gave her nephew in law a big hug.

"So where's the birthday girl? We got presents for the guest of honor" stated Raphael as he and everyone else placed the presents in the living room. "She's right here and ready to celebrate her birthday with all of you" answered April as she walked into the room with Magdalene in her arms. "Oh my goodness I can't believe how pretty she looks in her birthday dress!" exclaimed Mikey as he saw his niece wear the cutest light purple dress anyone has ever seen. "Thanks Mikey by the way did you bring the cake?" April asked as Mikey volunteered to make the birthday cake. "You better believe I did" Mikey answered as he showed everyone the adorable cake shaped like Maggie's favorite toy turtle with the purple shell. April and the rest of the guest loved the way the cake looked and told Mikey what an awesome job he did on making it. "Let's get this party started! Maggie is only going to be one once am I right?" stated Leo as everyone agreed with him and the party got started. Music was playing and everyone was having fun including the birthday girl herself. "Hey Donnie is Maggie walking or talking yet?" Raph asked Donnie and he answered, "Talking no but she is pulling herself up on the coffee table. Walking however hasn't happened yet but she will soon." "I think the birthday girl wants to open her presents before we cut the cake because I see Maggie crawling to her presents and picking at the paper" Leo pointed out as he saw what his niece was doing. Maggie turned around and smiled at her party guest. "Ok Maggie we'll open presents" April said she sat her daughter down on the floor with her birthday presents all around her. "Open my present first Maggie. I made it especially for you" exclaimed Mikey as he handed his niece his gift for her. With her uncle Mikey's help Maggie took out the present out of the birthday bag. It was a cute plush doll of Ice Cream Kitty. As soon as Maggie saw the toy she gave it a hug.

"Mikey that is so cute. It looks just like Ice Cream Kitty" April stated. "Thanks April it was both mine and Ice Cream Kitty's idea to make a toy to look like our favorite mutant cat" Mikey proudly said as he held Ice Cream Kitty in her bowl. "Here's my gift to Maggie" said Leo as he gave his niece her present. Maggie took the lid off the box and looked at a shirt that said, "My uncle is a Space Hero." Raph knew Leo would give Maggie something Space Heroes related as his older brother held up the shirt for everyone to see. Maggie also got some fun toys and picture books from the mighty Mutanimals, her grandpa Kirby and great aunt Carol. "For my gift to Maggie I wanted to give her something that reminds her that Uncle Casey loves her very much" said Casey as he helped Maggie opened up her gift from him. "My first hockey set how cute!" April said as she saw the little hockey sticks and pucks. "When Maggie is a bit older I want to teach her to play hockey" Casey pointed out. "Looking forward to it" Donnie exclaimed as he imagined his daughter someday accidently hitting something or someone with a puck. April and Donnie gave their daughter a cute little baby's first art set so she can make colorful fun pictures. "Here is my present for Magdalene I hope she likes it" said Master Splinter as he gave his present to his granddaughter. With her Jichan's help Maggie unwrapped her present and the little baby girl pulled out a doll that looked just like Splinter. "Michelangelo taught me how he makes dolls just like him so I thought it would be interesting to try for myself" Stated Splinter. "Awwww that's sweet and I think Maggie likes her doll that looks like you Sensei" Donnie said as he saw Maggie kiss her doll that looked like Master Splinter. "I love you too Magdalene and happy birthday." 

Everyone including the birthday girl went into the kitchen because it was time to sing Happy Birthday and cut the cake. As soon as Donnie lit the number one candle on Maggie's cake everyone started singing the birthday song,

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday Magdalene

Happy birthday to you"

After everyone was done singing Maggie blew out her candle as everyone took pictures and clapped their hands. Cake was serve and Maggie squealed with joy when she tried her first piece of cake because it was something new for her that she liked. Magdalene's first birthday was something the whole family was going to cherish for years to come.

Author's Note: Hello to all of you out there. It has been a while since I wrote a fan fiction based on the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and about the fan fiction daughter of April O' Neil and Donatello Magdalene Hamato who by the way was created by Scotia Daniel. Ms. Daniel if you see this know that I still love your character and full credit will always go to you for creating her and for any fan fiction I write about her. Speaking of this fan fiction I decided to make this a multiple chapter story about anything Maggie does for the first time as a baby. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Magdalene's first steps

After Magdalene's first birthday April and Donnie went on with their normal lives at the farm house. April continued to attend the local College near home while Donnie took care of their daughter and worked from home. Whenever April and Donnie weren't busy they spent time together with their baby girl and were waiting for the day when Maggie would take her first steps or say her first words. "Donnie what if our daughter says her first words or takes her first steps without us noticing or if we're not home? I don't want to miss it" April said and Donnie replied, "Don't worry sweetheart I already came up with a plan that way we won't miss a thing. I put up hidden cameras in the living room that way while we're playing or just spending time with our baby girl we can get it on video and sent it to our friends and family. "Well I hope this works but either way I want us to witness those moments for ourselves in person" stated April. To help Maggie start walking Donnie and April held both of Maggie's hands as they she walked for a bit but not on her own quite yet. Maggie liked the fact she was able to stand but refused to let go of her parent's hand or stand up without holding on to something.

One evening while Donnie was preparing dinner and April was setting the table Maggie was playing with her toys in the living room. Maggie saw that her favorite toy was lying on the floor on the other side of the living room. Maggie wanted her toy and started babbling as her way of talking to get her parent's attention. "Awww Donnie look Maggie is trying to say her first words we have to see this" April told Donnie as the two of them were listening to their daughter. Before Donnie and April went back to what they were doing Maggie picked herself up by holding on to the couch. After that Maggie slowly started taking little steps. "DONNIE LOOK!" April quietly shouted to Donnie to avoid scaring Maggie. Donnie came quickly and the proud parents witnessed their daughter taking her first steps. "I'm recording this moment on my cellphone" exclaimed April as she got her phone out of her pocket and began recording. Donnie checked the cameras to see if they were recording Maggie walk all by herself. "I caught Maggie walking but the picture is a bit fuzzy. Did you get a better shot?" Donnie asked April and she answered, "You better believe I did come look." Donnie looked at the video April recorded on her cellphone and she did get a better shot of Maggie walking for the first time. "I'm sending this video to everyone right now!" With that said April texted the video to all of their friends and family members. Less than five minutes later Donnie and April got so many text messages from Leo, Mikey, Raph and the rest of their family saying how amazing it is that little Maggie was walking all by herself. Maggie smiled at her parents as she picked up her toy and sat back down to play. April and Donnie were thrilled that they were able to capture the moment and wrote it down in their daughter's baby book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Magdalene's first word taught to her by uncle Mikey

The whole family was so proud that Maggie took her first steps. April and Donnie knew that day would come and were fully prepared to baby proof their whole house. Donnie and April got to work setting up baby gates that way Maggie wouldn't be able to go into areas that she wasn't supposed to be in such as the kitchen, outlet covers, corner protectors etc. "Um Donnie I get that you want to keep Maggie safe but does she really need to wear a helmet in the house? She's not riding a bike or going skate boarding for goodness sakes" April pointed out as she saw Donnie placing a helmet on Maggie. "Our sweet baby girl is walking which means she is going to start running around the house and maybe falling down" replied Donnie. "Donnie you're my husband and I love you very much but a helmet? Are you kidding me? What's next you're going to replace our floors with pillows?" "Tempting but from the look on your face April I better not otherwise you'll get mad" answered Donnie as he saw the look on April's face as her way of saying, "don't get any ideas Donatello!" However April knew that her husband meant well and loved him for wanting to protect their child. "Since Maggie is walking maybe we should try to see if we can get her to stay her first word" April suggested and Donnie agreed with her. As the two of them were playing with Maggie and her toys they both tried to say simple words including mommy and daddy. "Come on sweetie say mommy" said April but Maggie babbled. "Say daddy you can do it" Donnie told her but Maggie just smiled and continuing playing with her toys.

Both Donnie and April knew it was going to be a while before their daughter would eventually say her first words but they couldn't wait. One evening April and Donnie wanted to have a date night and Donnie's brother Mikey volunteer to babysit his niece. "Thanks for watching Maggie at last minute. You're awesome!" April said to Mikey after he arrived. "You're welcome since Leo and Raph are paroling the city to make sure the purple dragons aren't up to anything with the mighty Mutanimals. They were fine with me coming over and send their love to your baby girl" replied Mikey as he picked up his niece and gave her a hug. "Ok you have our numbers on your phone so call us if anything happens and you can spend the night if you want when we come back. There's food in the fridge for Maggie and you so help yourself and yes Mikey there is some leftover pizza. Please look after our baby girl. We'll be back later" Donnie said to his little brother as he and April walked out the house after saying bye to their daughter and Mikey for the evening. "Ok Maggie it's just you and me for the evening. I know what we can do" Mikey exclaimed as he got out his comic books to read to Maggie. Mikey placed Maggie on his lap as he opened one of his comic books and began reading out loud. Maggie really liked listening to her uncle Mikey read to her and Mikey smiled as he saw how much his niece was enjoying it. "You like the story my sweet little niece? Well there's more" Mikey said as he continued to read until the end of the book.

A short while later Mikey and Maggie had dinner and after they were done eating they played together for a bit. "You having fun sweetie? Yes you are because your uncle Mikey is an awesome babysitter. Booyakasha!" Mikey said proudly and Maggie tried to repeat what her uncle Mikey was saying but at first she just babbled. Mikey noticed that and encouraged Maggie to try saying Booyakasha as he said to his niece "come on baby girl you can do it. Say Booyakasha." While Mikey was trying to teach his niece how to talk April and Donnie came home from their date night. "Hey Mikey how did it go?" April asked as she and Donnie walked inside the house. "Just fine and guess what I think Maggie is about to say her first words" Mikey answered as he told his brother and sister. With a big smile on her face Maggie said the word, "Booyakasha" in her cute little voice. "Maggie said her first word and Mikey taught her to say Booyakasha!" April said as she was laughing along with Donnie. "Hey at least we came home just in time to hear her say that" Donnie said. Mikey couldn't be prouder that he was able to teach his niece his catchphrase Booyakasha and was able to witness Maggie say it for the first time.

Author's Note: Hey everyone I know it's been a while. I was busy with work and I just recently celebrated my birthday and attended the 2017 New York Comic Con. It was awesome! As most of you know a baby's first words is usually mommy or daddy. Well this is a tmnt fan fiction I thought it would be more fun if my favorite fan fiction character's first word was Mikey's catchphrase. I wonder what Maggie's other uncles and the rest of the family will react when they hear about it? Well I think they'll most likely get a good laugh out of it. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Magdelene's first slice of pizza

"Bros the day has come. We have been waiting for this day for a long time and now the day finally come. My brothers and sister April today our sweet Maggie will be having her first slice of pizza!" Mikey said excitedly one evening when April, Donnie and Maggie came to visit and joined their family for a pizza dinner. "Did you really have to give a speech about Maggie having pizza for the first time?" Raph questioned as he was a bit annoyed at Mikey for making a speech. "Yes bro because this is an important mile stone for the youngest member of our happy" replied Mikey. "You know Raph Mikey has a point. We've been waiting until Maggie is old enough to eat solid foods" Leo pointed out as everyone gathered around the table. A few short minutes later Mikey brought out the pizza from the oven that he made himself. "Wow Mikey this pizza looks great. I'm surprised that it doesn't have your unusual toppings" April said as she noticed that her youngest brother in law's pizza didn't have candy, anchovies or whatever crazy thing you like to put on pizza. "Well I was going to but I realize that Maggie's first slice of pizza should be just cheese and my bros said no to all of my other ideas for a pizza topping including candy" replied Mikey as Leo, Raph and Donnie all nodded in agreement of making the right decision on a candy free pizza for Maggie because they didn't want her hyped up on sugar.

Master Splinter eventually did come out of his room to join his family for dinner after he was done with his meditation and said, "Forgive me for my lateness. I was in deep meditation and lost track of the time." "No worries Sensei you're just in time. I took the pizza out of the oven and I'm about to serve everyone" said Mikey as Splinter took a seat. "What that?" Maggie asked as she pointed to the pizza on the table. "Maggie that's called Pizza and you're going to try some" Donnie said to his daughter. "Izza Izza Izza" Maggie kept saying as she tried to say pizza. Everyone smiled at Maggie and as Mikey served everyone pizza April cut up Maggie's pizza into small bite size pieces so it would safer for her to eat. Maggie took one look at her food and made a facial expression meaning that she didn't want to try it. "Looks like Maggie doesn't want to try pizza" Leo said as he noticed that his niece was staring at her food. "This reminds me of when you four were little and were picky eaters as well. Raphael was the pickiest eater of all of you" Master Splinter said as he recalled a memory from when his sons were little.

"What did you do to get us to eat?" Mikey asked and Splinter replied, "simple I just did what most parents and caregivers would do to get a picky eater to eat. I pretended your food was an airplane or a race car to get you four to open your mouths." The turtles realize that was so easy that it just might work. Mikey picked up a piece of pizza and said, "Here comes the pizza van ready to deliver your pizza." While attempting to feed Maggie pizza Mikey made noises a car would say such as beep beep and room room. Maggie was giggling at her uncle Mikey for making noises and when the pizza came into her mouth she smiled while chewing. "Looks like Magdelene likes pizza" Splinter pointed out as he noticed the smile on his granddaughter's face. April and Donne were happy that Maggie was enjoying her food and her uncle Mikey making her laugh as he helped to feed her. Donnie took over and thanked Mikey for starting to feed her. When everyone including Maggie was done eating Maggie had pizza sauce all over her face. "Awww is Maggie a little slice of pizza now?" Leo asked his niece as he cleaned her face up. "Yummy" Maggie said with a smile on her face. Despite Maggie not wanting to eat her food at first everyone was happy enjoyed her first slice of pizza and couldn't wait to enjoy many more slices of pizza with Maggie.

Author's Note: For this chapter I thought it would be fun to write about Maggie eating pizza for the first time. Also I got a comment left on this story saying I should try spacing out sentences and paragraphs when I write this story. I decided to try it out and I hope it looks good. I'm trying my best to make sure this and every story I write looks good and is readable to all of you who follow me and are fans of the fan fictions I write. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Magdalene recognizes names and faces

As time went on for Maggie and her family little Maggie continued to grow and learn just like most children do. One day while Maggie was spending time with her family she was looking at some of the family pictures around the house and smiling at them. "Awwww Maggie you like the pictures? That's me and your mommy when we got married" Donnie showed his daughter. "Mommy, daddy" Maggie said out loud. "That's right baby girl" April said as she walked into the room. "Let's show Maggie more pictures of the rest of our family." Donnie thought that could be fun and brought out a photo album filled with pictures of their friends and family. As Donnie flipped through the pages of the album Maggie kept pointing to the people in the pictures as she recognized them. "There is your uncle Leonardo wearing the same Space Heroes shirt that he gave you for your birthday" Donnie said as Maggie wanted to see the picture. "Le.. Leo" Maggie said. "That's right Leo. There is your uncle Raphael" April pointed out and the little girl replied, "Raphie."

Donnie and April were laughing because they always knew how much Raphael didn't like being called Raphie but they figured that he would be fine with it since Raphael is a total softie when it comes to his niece. "We also can't forget about your uncle Mikey" said Donnie he pointed to a picture of Mikey with Ice Cream Kitty. "Mikey and Kitty" giggled Maggie. Donnie and April smiled at their daughter. All of a sudden when Donnie turned to the page with a picture of Master Splinter Maggie was smiling and said, "JiJi." "Jiji? Like the little black cat from Kiki's Delivery Service?" April asked as she recalls watching that movie with her family during their last visit. "I think Maggie was trying to say Jiichan which as we know is what the Japanese word for grandpa is and what Splinter wants Maggie to try to call him" Donnie answered. "Jiji, Jiji" Maggie kept saying as she continued to look at the picture of her grandfather.

As the happy couple along with their little girl continued to look through the album Maggie kept pointing to all of the people in the albums both friends and family. April especially liked it when Maggie saw a picture of Kirby and called him Kubby. "Our little girl is so smart. She recognizes names and faces of our friends and family" Donnie stated as he and April were proud of their little girl for being able to recognize the names and faces of all of their family and friends.

The End


End file.
